Broken Hearted
by Alixis
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read it (it's complete)
1. her smile

Serena stared out of the window in her room, it was dark and gloomy  
out. It seemed fitting to her mood. The rain fell from the sky just  
like the tears falling from her eyes. It had been a month since Darien  
and her broke up and yet to her it still all seemed like a bad dream.  
She barely remembered the conversation they had before Darien said  
that he thought they shouldn't see each other anymore. Since then her  
whole world slowly began to fall apart. Her friends tried to comfort  
her and as a result she learned how to smile and look happy no matter  
how much pain she was feeling inside. They all thought that she was  
beginning to get over Darien. Serena was quite surprise that even Amy  
hadn't noticed any difference in Serena's appearance, she had barely  
slept in a month and she literally had to force herself to eat. She  
had become an empty shell, growing weaker with each passing day.  
  
Darien sat in the café staring into his cup of coffee. The last time he  
had seen Serena was a month ago. Her friends said that she was doing  
well, but he felt it was one of those things he had to see to believe.  
His best friend, Andrew, who worked at the café saw Serena everyday,  
but Darien never asked him how she was doing, Maybe it was because he  
wanted to believe that she was doing well and he didn't want to hear  
any different.  
"It's quite wet out there isn't it?" Andrew asked looking outside.  
Darien looked up from his coffee, he hadn't even noticed that it had  
started raining. Without saying anything he went back to staring at  
his coffee.  
"Darien?" Andrew asked, "can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure," Darien responded continuing to stare into the coffee.  
"Why did you do it?"  
Darien looked up at Andrew curiously.  
"Why did you break up with Serena?"  
Darien looked blankly at Andrew. Why did I break up with Serena? He  
thought to himself, because Serena deserves someone better than me,  
someone that will always be there for her. Darien got up and grabbed  
his coat, "I have to go," he walked away leaving Andrew slightly  
shocked.  
"He still loves her," Andrew said to himself after Darien left.  
  
Serena groaned as her alarm clock began to beep. "Why do the have to  
make the most annoying sound ever?" She asked herself as the dragged  
herself out of bed. She looked outside to find that the rain had  
stopped, though she wasn't sure whether or not she was glad that it  
had stop. She looked into the mirror in her bathroom and came to the  
decision that she looked horrible. Her skin was pale and the dark  
circles under her eyes were very noticeable. She studied herself very  
carefully, the amount of weight she had lost in the past month was  
becoming more visible. She opened the drawer that contained all her  
makeup and began to put it on. She hardly ever wore makeup before, but  
now she knew she couldn't go anywhere without it on, or someone might  
notice how awful she looked. As for clothes she decided on a pair of  
slightly baggy jeans and a baggy blue sweatshirt to conceal how much  
weight she had loss.   
Since no one had to work or go to school this morning they planned on  
meeting for breakfast at The Crown Café where Andrew worked. Maybe  
I'll be able to take my mind off Darien, even for only a minute, she  
thought to herself, but she knew that the chance of that happening was  
very slim.  
  
Darien walked into the café reluctantly. After what Andrew had asked  
last night he didn't really want to talk to him, but he needed his  
coffee, though he probably would just end up staring at it until it  
was cold. That's what happened most mornings, but still he needed that  
coffee. He sat at the counter like he always did. Without asking the  
waitress brought him his coffee for the past month his order had been  
the same, coffee, black, no cream, and no sugar. He muttered a thank  
you, but the waitress didn't hear him.  
The door opened and a bunch of giggling girls entered the café. Darien  
managed to pull his eyes away from his coffee long enough to see who  
came in.  
His heart almost stopped when he saw a blond girl with an unusual hair  
style. I was Serena, his Serena. No, he reminded himself, she's not  
yours anymore. He watched as she talked with her friends, she looked  
different, somehow. When he realized what it was he quickly got up and  
left.  
Darien's quick movement caught Serena's attention. Seeing Darien almost  
caused her to break down and start crying, but she was stronger than  
that, or at least she knew that when she got home she could cry until  
she had no tears left.  
  
The image of Serena haunted Darien as he swiftly walked away from the  
café. As if the more distance in between them the less pain he would  
feel. The more he tried not to think about Serena the more he thought  
about her. Her smile was what worried him the most, it wasn't her  
smile. The life she once had in her was gone, the happiness, the love,  
and he had done that to her. He began to run without realizing it. He  
had to get away. 


	2. ready to run

Serena remained quiet as the other girls talked. All hope of not  
thinking about Darien was dashed when she saw him, now all she wanted  
was another chance to see him. Seeing him was worth all he pain it  
brought; even being in the same building as him made her feel better.   
"Serena?" Andrew's voice startled her, "What would you like?"  
Serena thought for a moment, she wanted the same thing as she always  
wanted, nothing. "I'll have a coffee, no cream or sugar." She used her  
best fake smile, it seemed to satisfy Andrew.  
"Alright, is that all?" Before when Andrew asked Serena what she wanted  
he'd end up with list of stuff, but now if she ordered something it  
would only be a coffee just like Darien. The both had excuse as to why  
they weren't eating. They had something earlier, their going out for  
dinner with a friend and the didn't want to spoil their appetite, very  
rarely did they actually admit to not being hungry.  
"That's all," Serena looked out the window, the occasional drop of rain  
fell from the sky.  
Lita also looked outside and groaned, "why does it have to be raining?  
It looked like is was going to be a beautiful day out."  
Serena was just thankful for her waterproof makeup and was almost glad  
that it was raining again.  
Andrew returned with Serena's coffee then sat down with girls. "So  
what's new and exciting with you guys?" He asked, "Serena anything  
interesting happening in your life?"  
"Huh?" Serena looked at Andrew blankly, then forced another smile when  
she realized that she had been asked a question. "Nope, nothing  
interesting," she took a small sip of her coffee. She hated the taste  
of coffee, but she found it easier to choke down than stuff she  
actually liked. She looked at her watch and set down her cup. "I'm  
sorry, but I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later ok?" She  
quickly got up and rushed out the door, as if she was late for  
something.  
Andrew sighed she was just as evasive as Darien was.  
"She looks like she's doing better," Ami commented.  
Ya, Andrew thought to himself, but appearances can be deceiving. I can  
only hope she's doing as well as she looks, but something tells me  
she's not.  
Have you seen Darien lately?" Mina asked, "how's he doing?"  
Andrew sighed again, "he keeps to himself now, I'm one of the few  
people he talks to, but he doesn't say a lot."  
"I wonder what happened," Raye said to herself, but loud enough for  
the others to hear.  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked.  
"The cause of their break up, I mean one day there all happy and in  
love, and the next day, they've broken up. It just doesn't make  
sense."  
"I have to get back to work," Andrew said as he got up, "if you girls  
find out anything please let me know."  
  
Darien had finally stopped running, now he just wandered around  
aimlessly, not really knowing where he was or where he was going. The  
rain poured down soaking his clothes, but he didn't notice, he was too  
busy hating himself for what he had done to Serena.  
  
Serena shivered in the cold rain. She was almost cold enough to forget  
about Darien, almost. Though she didn't that she could ever be  
'anything' enough to make her forget about Darien. She kept her eyes  
on the ground as walked, using whatever strength she had left in her  
to keep from crying. She nearly fell over when she walked into  
something, or rather someone. She didn't have to look up to see who it  
was, she recognised the scent and that green jacket.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going," Darien shouted angrily.   
Serena winced and backed away from Darien, "I'm sorry," she quietly  
apologized.  
Darien looked down to who had run into him, to his surprise he found a  
small blond girl. He could tell that she was trying very hard not to  
cry. That just made him angrier and he began to yell at Serena. "What  
a surprise, the world's biggest klutz ran into someone. Do you think  
it's possible that you could go five minutes without having a klutz  
attack?"  
Serena moved even farther away from Darien as he continued to yell.  
Tears ran down her face until she couldn't take it anymore. She began  
to run, run away from Darien, run as fast as her weak body could take  
her and she didn't stop until she got home and flung herself onto her  
bed. There she continued to cry into a pillow. When she was done, her  
head hurt and she felt sick, but se had decided what she had to do.  
She couldn't stay here anymore, she couldn't risk seeing him again.  
She had to leave. 


	3. this is it

Disclaimer- I'm never going to own Sailor Moon :(  
She cleaned herself up and packed a small bag. She contemplated  
reapplying all her makeup, but she decided that she no longer cared if  
people noticed how horrible she looked. She looked outside, it was  
still raining. She grabbed a jacket and a bag and left her home. As  
she walked towards the café she began to get nervous. The plan was to  
go in, order a coffee then leave a note for Andrew to find after she  
had left. It was only fair that her friends knew that she had left and  
wasn't kidnapped be some fiend trying to take over the world, not that  
something that weird would ever happen. She just didn't want them to  
worry. However, the plan would only work if there was no one else that  
she knew at the café. She peered into the café and scanned all the  
booths and stools. The place was almost empty except for a few people  
that she didn't know. She sighed in relief then entered. Andrew was no  
where to be seen, but she knew he was working. She ordered her coffee  
and managed to drink half of it. Then before she walked away for good  
she left a note with Andrews name written clearly on it.  
As she walked out the doors she whispered goodbye for the last time.  
  
Andrew came back from his break and began to clean the counter when a  
neatly folded piece of paper caught his attention. He picked it up and  
found his name written on it in a familiar handwriting. He sat down,  
unfolded the note and began to read it.  
  
Dear Andrew,  
I hope that you get this letter, because it is my farewell. No  
I'm not committing suicide, so don't worry. But I am leaving, I can't  
stay here anymore. The chance that I may run into him again leaves me  
with no other choice. Tell Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye that I have left  
and not to worry about me. When I've found a new place I will call  
them. Hopefully none of you are too mad at me for running away. But if  
you knew the pain I felt you too would run. Take care of yourself.  
Love,  
Serena.  
  
A sadness overcame Andrew, Serena was like a little sister to him, he  
was going to miss her. Then suddenly he became angry, Darien was the  
reason that Serena had left. Darien was the one that broke her heart.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid!" Darien scolded himself, "it was bad  
enough that I broke her heart, but I didn't have take out my anger on  
her." He hated to see Serena cry and he hated himself even more for  
making her cry. He walked into the café and sat in is usual spot.   
Andrew held the note in his hand and looked angrily at Darien, "Get  
out," he shouted.  
Darien looked at Andrew, "what's your problem?" Darien sounded  
irritated.  
"I have the right to refuse service, and I refuse to serve you!"  
"And why's that?" Darien shouted.  
"Because of what you did Serena," Andrew shouted back.  
"I broke up with her, you were fine with that yesterday."  
"But yesterday she was still here, now who knows where she could be."  
"What do you mean?" Darien stopped yelling.  
Andrew handed Darien the letter then took a deep breath.  
"This is all my fault," Darien said after he read the note.  
"Yes it is," Andrew agreed.  
Darien shook his head, "no you don't understand. She ran in to me this  
morning and I was so angry with myself for hurting her in the first  
place I took all my anger out on her. Then she ran away from me  
crying."  
"I asked you this once before, now I want an answer. Why did you break  
up with her?"  
Darien looked down at the floor, "because I love her."  
"You don't break up with someone because you love them Darien!" Andrew  
shouted angrily.  
"She deserves someone better than me!" He shouted back in defence.  
"You're damn right she does." Andrew shouted, then he stopped, "but  
you're the one she loves."  
Darien looked up at Andrew.  
"Go after her Darien, tell her that you love her, tell her that you  
want her to stay."  
He was right and Darien knew it, "do you know where she could have  
gone?" He gave Andrew a hopeful look.  
"Sorry man, but I suggest that if you want to find her, better start  
looking, and soon."  
Darien nodded her head and headed outside. Just my luck, he thought as  
rain started to poor down on him. He looked around, he couldn't decide  
where to go. He began to panic, if he didn't find her he could loose  
her forever. He began to run. The rain blurred is vision so he could  
tell where he was going. He turned right then left, he felt like  
something was leading him pulling him along. He couldn't stop he just  
ran as fast as he could. Tears mixed with the rain on his face. He had  
lost her, he didn't know where she was and he doubted that he would  
ever see her again. Then a strange force stopped, the same force that  
had kept him going wouldn't let him run anymore. Frantically he looked  
around trying to figure out where he was. A small blond girl caught  
his eye.  
"Serena!" He called out to her, but either she didn't hear him or was  
ignoring him. "Serena," He called again.  
The blond girl looked at him then quickly looked away.   
Darien didn't give up he ran up behind her and said her name again.  
"Serena," he spoke softly. He went to put his hand on her shoulder,  
but stopped. "Please don't go," he pleaded "I love you and I don't  
want to loose you."  
Serena turned around to look at him, her blue eyes were full of tears.  
She looked into his deep blue eyes then tried to look away, but she  
couldn't. "Darien," she spoke softly then trailed off. She threw her  
arms around him and cried.  
Darien held her tightly and stroked her long wet hair. He gently lifted  
her chain so she was looking at him, "Please don't leave me Serena.  
I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know how much I needed you. I'm so  
sorry."  
Serena watched as tears rolled down his cheeks. She hugged Darien as  
tightly as she could. "I love you Darien," she whispered, "and I'll  
never leave you."  
Darien smiled for the first time in a month and so did Serena. He  
gently kissed her forehead, "come on let's get of this rain." He  
picked up her bag and went back to the café.  
  
Andrew saw Darien walk into the café. He was absolutely soaked. "You  
didn't find her did?" He asked.  
A smile crept a cross Darien's face as Serena stepped out from behind  
Darien.   
Andrew was relieved to see Serena safe. "You two are soaking wet, let  
me grab you some towels." He ran off.  
Serena looked at Darien and smiled then she kissed him. 


End file.
